Mega Man vs Optimus Prime
Description Two all powerful robots created to save the world duke it out! Intro Wiz: You've had all sorts of robots, though they being good or evil was dependent on the creator. Boomstick: But these two went farther than your average robot and still kickass! Wiz: Mega Man, Capcom's Blue Bomber Boomstick: And Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills and find out who would win a Death Battle? Mega Man wiz:in the futuristic year of 2000x a new age of robotics was dawning spearheaded by dr.light and dr.wily boomstick:to do things too dangerous for people like cutting down trees and being cold. wiz:so they made a bunch of robot masters to do these things. boomstick:Wily jealous of Light's notoriety stole all of Light's robots except for two Role a house cleaning robo girl and Rock Light's surrogate son. wiz:seeing his father fall to ruin Rock stepped up to take on the burden of saving the world himself. boomstick:but first he'd have to become the blue bomber we all know and love. Super fighting robot,Mega Man wiz:mega man's new body is composed of ceratanium an alloy lighter and stronger then titanium. boomstick:mega man is incredibly durable able to survive incredible damage. wiz:he can run faster than the average human despite weighing almost 220 pounds, and possesses enormous strength, able to output 2575.35 horsepower at his maximum level. boomstick:Mega man has superhuman reflexes, a superhuman brain and unlimited energy. wiz:mega man has a ton of weapons including the mega buster a cannon of unlimited shots that can shoot through a wall with one shot,if he needs more firepower he can charge it up for a stronger shot.If he needs ven more power he can turn his other hand into another mega buster and fire both of them at once. Metal Blade – Often considered Megaman’s greatest weapon, these incredibly efficient blades are deadly, razor sharp, and accurate. Thrown with blazing speed and numbers, there is almost nothing these blades can’t cut through. He possesses 112 shots with these deadly discs. Magnet Missile – Firing magnets may not sound dangerous, but when they home in on targets razor fast attached to explosives, then it becomes clear. If you’re made out of metal, this dynamic explosives are almost impossible to dodge. It’s only downside is that it only contains 14 shots. Noise Crush – This sonic emitter fires a strong sound wave that bounces along surfaces to strike as many opponents as possible. Another unique feature is that Megaman can reabsorb the sound wave if it finds him, allowing him to re-release the sonic wave with even more power. Jewel Satellite – Of all his shields, the jewels are the best. Blocking most attacks and even reflecting some, this shield maintains itself during movement. It can also be fired as a projectile, leading to an unpredictable strike. Striking nearby opponents, this shield is super effective. Contains 7 uses. Mirror Buster - This reflective shield sends all incoming projectiles back where they came from, whether they be rockets, lasers, or anything of the sort. Black Hole Bomb – This unique weapon fires a black hole that sucks in foes and projectiles alike, maintaining its pull for around 10 seconds. While it may not be super effective on heavy or strong foes, it still has a strong force, meaning damage upon impact is guaranteed. He can fire 7 rounds. Gravity Hold – Another unique tool, this gun actually reverses gravity on all nearby opponents, pulling them upwards at 20G. When that doesn’t work, Rock then reverses gravity again to slam them into the ground. Can be used 7 times. Magma Bazooka – This lava spewing gun chews out three shots in a wide spread formation, making it easy to strike opponents. Highly efficient and dangerous at the same time, this gun has all the goods it needs. It also chargeable, leading to more powerful blows. This gun can be fired 56 times at full charge. Fire Storm – This classic gun was very useful, as not only did it shoot fireballs but it conjured a flame shield that struck nearby foes with every shot. Atomic Fire – Seeing a pattern here? This is perhaps Megaman’s greatest fire weapon and biggest explosion, as this gun can conjure flames up to 22,000 degrees Farenheit. It may be slow moving and requires a charge, but this gun is devastating to anyone in its path. 3 full power shots and 28 regular are its limits. Freeze Cracker – Firing liquid nitrogen shots that can scatter into six parts, this gun is rather dangerous. Capable of freezing enemies in their tracks and even solidifying lava, there’s not much it can’t do. Thunder Beam – This unique gun fires 500,000 voltage lightning in three directions capable of piercing through walls and striking foes above, below, and in front. Putting the infamous pause trick aside, this gun has a powerful strike, capable of defeating most foes in a few shots. Rain Flush – After shooting a missile into the air, a moment later a strong burst of acid rain crashes down on the battlefield. The burst is rather short, but the damage is impressive nonetheless. Centaur Flash – A one of a kind item, this weapon emits a strong dimensional flux, which damages any opponent in the area. Basically, it damages any enemy in the area by distorting space momentarily. Best of all, this weapon can be used 7 times. Thunder Beam - three high power electric energy beams are shot in different directions, one forward, one straight up, and one straight down. It also has the ability to go through enemies and hit multiple times, making it a powerful weapon. Time Stopper – This awesome weapon actually freezes time for approximately 5 seconds while Megaman makes his move. He cannot wield other weapons during this period but his mobility is not affected. Of course, it only contains one shot, so he must use it wisely. boomstick:holy ***** that's a lot of weapons. wiz:mega man is still a child at heart and tries to avoid fights even when futile. boomstick:there's not much this blue bomber can't do. Mega Man:I am more then a robot. Optimus Prime Wiz: There are plenty of version of Prime, but for this battle, we will be using his G1 version. Boomstick: Considering that nobody likes the Michael Bay films, I approve! Wiz: Optimus Prime and his fellow Autobots were once citizens on Cybertron and they lived a peaceful life there. Boomstick: One day, a evil robot named Megatron and his Decepticon army battled Optimus and his Autobots. The battle was so fierce, that Cybertron blew up and the robots had to move to earth. Wiz: And to this day, The Autobots are still fighting the Decepticons. Boomstick: Prime's main weapon is Ion laser rifle, which shoots lasers from his arms at his foes. Wiz: The Energon Axe is a solid axe made out of Prime's energy. He can make it bigger in size and can throw it at foes and it will come back to him. Boomstick: The laser sword is like a Lightsaber for Transformers. Wiz: The Combat Deck is one of the two vehicles Optimus can transform into. It shoots lasers from the tip of it, moves very fast, and can tank missiles. Boomstick: And Optimus's most famous transformation is turning into a truck. In his truck form, he can drive at 175 mph. It can also tank and dodge lasers with ease. Wiz: And last but not least is the Matrix. When Optimus equips the Matrix, it increases his power by 10 and it can shoot a gigantic energy beam that can kill a Decepticon in one hit. Boomstick: And if he's down, he can transport his soul into other robotic bodies, like he did for a short time in the cartoon. Wiz: Optimus can lift over 2,000 tons and can take nukes and missiles easily. With the Matrix, he once tanked a Saturn sized explosion without any damage. Boomstick: DAMN! Wiz: But Optimus often likes to avoid fighting, and getting his Autobots to do most of the work. He's been killed multiple times, and his moves leave him open if he misses. Boomstick: But if you can tank a Saturn sized explosion, you're a man in my book! Optimus: Autobots, roll out! Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Shrek-it Ralph= It was a sunny day near Wily Castle, as Mega Man was rushing towards the castle, he saw a gigantic robot walking around. Mega Man: Oh man, that must be a new Robot Master Wily got to stop me! Looks like I'm gonna have to destroy it. Optimus hears this and sees Mega Man. Optimus: Looks like a Decepticon spy. Sorry, child, you have to die. Mega Man: I was thinking the same thing for you. Optimus: Then we both a common goal. FIGHT! Optimus shoots some lasers at Mega Man with his Ion Laser Rifle, but Mega Man dodges it and shoots his Mega Buster pellets at Optimus. Optimus laughes. Optimus: Is that supposed to hurt me? Mega Man: You are strong, but this shot will! Mega Man charges up a large pellet and fires it at Optimus, knocking him back. Optimus: Impressive. Optimus pulls out a laser sword. Optimus: But I'm afraid our fight is over. Optimus swings his laser sword at Mega Man, but Mega Man dodges. Optimus strikes Mega Man with it when Mega is off guard, harming the Blue Bomber. Mega Man: Time to power up! Mega Man equips the Magma Bazooka and fires three rapid fire shots at Optimus. Optimus knocks them back with his laser sword, burning Mega Man. Optimus: You are weak, surrender now. Mega Man: Never! Mega Man then equips the Thunder Beam, where he shoots beams of lightning at Optimus, shocking the Transformer's suit. Optimus is knocked back and quickly dodges another blast of lightning. Optimus then throws his laser sword at Mega Man, who barely dodges it. Optimus then starts shooting more lasers from his laser rifle. Mega Man: DIE! Mega Man starts shooting a volley of Lighting beams, but Optimus transforms into a truck and dodges all the fire. Optimus then runs over Mega Man in truck form, causing Mega Man to lose his power up. Optimus: My turn. Optimus then pulls out his Energon Axe and stabs Mega Man with the axe. Mega Man is severely hurt and is knocked back with another strike. Optimus then runs at Mega Man, but Mega Man dodges and equips the Mirror Buster. Optimus: You leave yourself open like a target with those light blue colors. Optimus shoots lasers from his Ion laser rifle, but Mega's Mirror Buster sends the lasers back at Optimus, which hurts him. Optimus then reaches down and grabs Mega Man and starts thrashing him around the ground, and then stomps on him multiple times. Optimus: Are you done yet? Mega Man then dodges one of Optimus's legs and equips the Time Stopper, which freezes times and makes Optimus unable to move. Mega Man then equips the Black Hole Bomb. Mega Man: Sayonara, machine! Time is normal again, and Optimus sees a black hole near him. Optimus turns into a truck and attempts to outrace the black hole, but it is too much for him so Prime is sucked in. It seems that Mega has won, until Optimus steps out perfectly fine. Mega Man: How did you survive!? Optimus: Easy. I equipped the Matrix while I was in truck form, so I was protected. I'm afraid you're out of luck. Mega Man tries to quickly charge up a shot, but Optimus grabs him and rips him in half. Computer chips and wires spill everywhere as Mega Man is dead. Optimus: Now that wasn't too much of a problem. Optimus walks away as Roll, Rush and Dr. Light mourn Mega Man's death. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: You'd think Mega would've learned after his loss from Astro Boy! Wiz: This battle was a close battle. Mega Man had plenty of abilities to hold Optimus at bay, and has a lot more experience dealing with robots. But Optimus's size, strength, speed and durability were Prime's trump cards. Boomstick: Optimus was already bigger than Mega Man, and could easily step on him and smash him around. Also, Mega's Buster pellets were also jokes compared to what Prime has faced. Wiz: So Mega Man was forced to rely on his power ups. Though they each were good, the only one that would've actually killed Optimus was the Black Hole Bomb. But thanks to the Matrix, Optimus was protected and perfectly fine, considering he survived a Saturn sized explosion without any damage. Boomstick: Mega Man was just ripped off! Wiz: The winner is Optimus Prime Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:"1980s themed" Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Mega Man vs Transformers Themed Death Battles